


Akira Hates the Cold

by Ch3rriBerri



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rriBerri/pseuds/Ch3rriBerri
Summary: Let's pretend that 1). it actually gets that cold in Tokyo, and 2). this is actually good lmao [Also 3). lets pretend it didn't totally flop near the middle and that I know how to write stories]





	Akira Hates the Cold

It was winter, and to put it frankly, it was cold as balls. The heater could hardly warm the room, even if it was a tiny attic, and all of Akira's winter clothes were back with his parent. 

"It'll be fine!" They told him as they pushed him out the door. "In Tokyo, there's buildings everywhere that have heaters! You won't even be able to tell it's winter!"

'You won't even be able to tell it's winter' my ass. Akira nearly dropped his glasses on the floor because the metal was so cold. All he had to wear was a thin sweater under his school blazer, and the theory that this could only go poorly was further proved when before he was out the door he could already feel icicles forming at his nostrils.

As he walked to the station, Akira noticed that his bag was vibrating, which was weird since his phone was in his pocket. When he opened it up he was met with a shivering Morgana curled up into a ball, trying to stay warm. His heart felt like it was shattered to a million pieces and he gently put the bag on the floor, unbuttoning his blazer.

"Wh-what are you doing, Akira?" Morgana's teeth chattered as he spoke, making Akira take his sweater off faster. "D-don't do that! You'll freeze!"

Akira kneeled down and wrapped Morgana in the sweater, making sure it was snug but not too tight. He gently pet Morgana's head, somehow smiling through this insane temperature. "Better me than you."

With that, Morgana fell quiet, a faint nod being his only response. There was no point in arguing with Akira, Morgana learned. Once his mind is set on something, there's no changing it.

The two continued their wall, Akira somehow masking how freezing he was. Despite this, Morgana could feel a slight shake coming from the boy, but decided against bringing it up. He'll just say he's fine, anyway...

This was only the start of their troubles.

On the train it was slightly warmer. There were about two times as many people in one car, which meant Akira wouldn't freeze to death but that also meant it was incredibly cramped. For more than half the ride, Akira had an elbow in his side and his face was dangerously close to the door. (He did everything in his power to make sure that Morgana was near neither, partly because he didn't want to get yelled at but mostly because he felt bad). 

When they finally got off, the harsh, cold air was almost a relief. That feeling was quickly disrupted when someone forcefully ran into Akira, cursing at him under their breath.

"You just can't get a break, can you?" Morgana peeked his eyes over the edge of the bag, trying his best to not look sad for the boy. The faintest sigh left the other's lips and they were walking once more.

\--

By lunchtime, Akira's body had thawed slightly. At this point, the cold didn't bother him anymore, his leg did. It kept jumping without him noticing, trying to keep warm, and every time it did Akira did everything in his power to stop it.

"Uh, you okay, dude?" Both Ryuji and Ann looked concerned at what could only look like a fit coming from their normally calm and collected friend. Akira could only nod in response, hoping that it didn't look too weird as he tried his best not to shake. 

"Do you want a jacket?" Ann began to unzip hers but Akira shook his head.

"I'm f-fine..." There it was. There was no hiding it now; Akira was freezing his ass off.

Without a second thought, both Ryuji and Ann took of their jackets and pushed them towards Akira.

"Wh-what are you doing? I s-said I'm fine. You'll be c-c-cold if I wear them." Akira squeezed his knee, but it did nothing in helping him keep control.

"Will you just put the damn jackets on? We'll just wear our tracksuit ones." Ann nodded in agreement and both of them gave Akira a look that said "If you don't wear these jackets, being will be the last of your problems". It honestly spiked a little fear in Akira and he quickly put the jackets on, involuntarily sighing at the instant warmth.

Ann and Ryuji both laughed slightly at Akira and he was glad that they weren't concerned with his body heat anymore. Shortly after, the bell chimed and they headed back to class. 

\--

The way back home was much warmer and even a little enjoyable. Akira didn't know why, until he realized that he hadn't given the jackets back. Internally he groaned, feeling bad that his two friends would go home cold.

"I think they're okay, Akira," Morgana reassured, almost like he knew exactly what the boy was thinking. 

Still, he couldn't help but feel bad. He decided that first thing in the morning he would give them back, but for now he would enjoy how warm they made him feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that 1). it actually gets that cold in Tokyo, and 2). this is actually good lmao [Also 3). lets pretend it didn't totally flop near the middle and that I know how to write stories]


End file.
